1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that collection of devices that serve to secure, via alarm systems, residential and commercial premises utilized for home or commercial purposes.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following references relate to possible prior art that however is distinctly different from the essence of the instant invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Inventor Invention Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Dolan et al Automated Door Lock- 4,994,722 2/19/91 ing System for Aircraft Lavatory 2. Humble, et al Electrical Surveillance 4,394,645 7/19/93 Apparatus with Move- able Antenna Elements 3. Brown, et al Modular Display 3,736,035 5/29/73 Assembly 4. Kowalski Safety Door for Safes 1,610,798 12/14/26 5. Koiso, et al Cabinet with Foldable 4,279,454 7/21/81 Sliding Doors 6. Cavera Burglar Alarm 2,851,680 9/9/58 ______________________________________